The Best Christmas Ever
by MrsKingwannabe
Summary: Amanda and Lee find themselves under the mistletoe


Title: The Best Christmas Ever  
  
Author: Barb (aka Bubba)  
  
Timeframe: Second season. Right after " Playing Possum."  
  
Genre: This is somewhat off canon because I have Lee and Amanda working in the Q-Bureau. The bullpen was just too busy for this occasion.  
  
Rating: Please.it's as G as you can get! Oh, wait,wait; there is one little third grade kind of kiss. Does that make it PG?  
  
Summary: This is the Christmas story challenge from Cheryl that had to include Lee and Amanda kissing under the mistletoe. This is my very first attempt at a story. Please be kind, I bruise easily.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. I wish they were mine, but they are not. I just borrowed them for a little while.  
  
Many thanks go out to Cheryl and Lynda who helped me tremendously with this story. I have a lot to learn and their experience and patience was greatly appreciated.  
  
[pic]  
  
The Best Christmas Ever  
  
"Amanda, you better hurry, you're going to be late for work and there's at least two inches of snow out there!" Dotty yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute Mmother." Amanda rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where the boys were getting their things together for school. " Now boys please make sure to wear your hats and gloves and not just stick them in your backpacks," pleaded Amanda.  
  
"We will Mmom," answered both boys.  
  
"Amanda, darling, please be careful driving. I cannot believe this weather we're having. It's only December."  
  
Amanda kissed the boys and put her coat on. "I will be very careful Mmother." Kissing her mother on the cheek, Amanda hurried out the door. " Goodbye Mmother, bye boys, have a good day at school."  
  
"Goodbye Ssweetheart. remember-- drive carefully!" Dotty called out from the kitchen.  
  
" Bye mom!" the boys shouted at the closing door.  
  
Amanda loved the snow, especially at Christmastime. It was a rarity that it ever snowed in Arlington let alone snow in December. She didn't mind the drive into the Agency one bit. Snow or no snow, she loved her job. She loved getting up every morning knowing she was working at a place that helped make a difference in the world. Not to mention working with Lee Stetson everyday. It had been two years since they had started working together, and although she didn't really like Lee all that much at first, she had found herself thinking of him more and more. Even when she wasn't working, she was always thinking and having the occasional dream about him at night. Amanda smiled at the thought of dreaming of being in Lee's arms someday. Holding her close, kissing her. "Amanda King you need to stop thinking like this right now!" she said to herself. ' Lee has no interest in you other than being partners,' she thought.  
  
Amanda found a parking spot and went into the Agency, where she found Mrs. Marsten sitting at her desk.  
  
" Good morning Mrs. Marsten, isn't it a beautiful day?" Amanda asked cheerfully.  
  
"I suppose, if you like being cold and wet. The password Mrs. King?"  
  
"Oh, uh, the password. Right. Umm, oh I can never remember these things right." Amanda looked around the room trying to think of what Mr. Melrose told her the word was this week. "Is it Christmas tree?"  
  
Mrs. Marsten just shook her head no.  
  
"How about candy cane?"  
  
Still shaking her head no, Mrs. Marsten looked at Amanda and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Oh wait, I know. It's mistletoe!" exclaimed Amanda. Mrs. Marsten smiled, handed Amanda her badge, and waved herAmanda through.  
  
On her way upstairs, Amanda began thinking that the Q Bureau could use some decorating for the holidays. She decided to go to the store on her lunch break today and buy a few things to make the office look festive for the holidays. ' I'll get a wreath for the door and a little tree for the desk. Maybe some garland and oh yeah, lights. We have to have some lights'. she thought to herself. A smile crept onto Amanda's face as she recalled the password. 'I think I'll get some mistletoe too.'  
  
Lee was late so Amanda started working on some filing before he got there. She had her back to the door when he finally arrived. " Man, I hate this weather!" he said. " There is nothing worse than fighting traffic with a bunch of nuts who don't know how the hell to drive in this crap!" Lee took off his coat and threw it on the chair next to his desk.  
  
" Well I think this is just the most beautiful day!" Amanda disagreed. " I love the snow, the more the better for me!" She picked up Lee's coat from the chair and hung it up on the coat rack.  
  
" Amanda, how can you possibly like this weather? It's cold, wet, and a pain to drive in!" snapped Lee.  
  
"Oh come on now, where is your Christmas spirit?" she asked. " There is nothing more special than snow at Christmastime."  
  
Lee just answered her with a "humph".  
  
They worked all morning on the reports for Billy that had to be on his desk by the end of the day. The case on the Soviets planning to bomb D.C. had been wrapped up the day before and they had plenty of work to do before they could leave today.  
  
Amanda was busy going over Lee's report. She always had so many corrections to make for him. It amazed her how he ever was able to hand in his reports, error free, and on time before she started working with him.  
  
"Lee, I think you may be missing some facts on the disarming of the bomb."  
  
Amanda walked over to Lee's desk and handed him the file. "Let me take a look." He replied. As he reread the information on the bomb he couldn't help but notice Amanda's perfume. 'She always smells so good,' he thought.  
  
She was standing beside him leaning down over his shoulder pointing out different areas that needed corrected in his report and hadn't noticed how preoccupied he was with her presence.  
  
Lee closed his eyes for a second and breathed in her aroma. 'I could get lost in that scent forever.' It was then that he noticed Amanda's hand resting on his shoulder. 'Why is it every time this woman touches me I lose all sense of what I was doing?'  
  
"Do you see what I mean, Lee?" She looked at him and saw he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying.  
  
"Leeeee?" She smiled. She rarely saw him drift off like this.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Amanda. You're right. I'll rewrite this part and hand it back to you when I'm finished."  
  
"Are you alright Lee?" asked Amanda. "You looked like you were a million miles away."  
  
Smiling, he replied, "No, no. I'm fine."  
  
They continued working for a couple more hours.  
  
"Amanda, I need a break. How about we stop for lunch?" asked Lee. "I could run down to the deli on the corner and pick us up some sandwiches."  
  
Amanda was still very much involved in her report and barely heard a word Lee had just said. "I'm sorry Lee, what did you say? Lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Amanda I said lunch. Let's take a break and I'll go get us sandwiches."  
  
She looked up from the file and smiled "Oh, well thanks, but I have a few errands to run today instead. If you like I can get you a sandwich on my way back from the store."  
  
Lee shook his head, "no, that's ok, I'll go get something for myself then. Thanks anyway."  
  
Amanda hurried out of the office and back out into the cold wintery day. She knew she didn't have much time, so she rushed through the store and picked out thingsout things she thought would look nice in the office. 'A fresh evergreen wreath for the door, a small, but very pretty tree for the desk, and some lights will do nicely' she thought. On her way to the checkout she thought to herself, ' maybe I shouldn't get the mistletoe?' Smiling, 'oh why not!'  
  
Amanda arrived back at the Q Bureau and found no trace of Lee. She decided to start putting the decorations up now since he was gone. She finished placing everything in just the right spots, except for the mistletoe. "Now where should I hang this?" she asked herself. Looking around the room she finally decided on the doorway to the vault. 'Lee will never notice it there,' she thought. She hurried and got rid of the bags and returned to her work before Lee got back.  
  
Lee walked into the Q Bureau and sat down at his desk. Amanda watched him as he crossed the room. 'He didn't even notice the decorations'. She thought to herself. 'How typical,' she let out a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong? Didn't you get your errands done?" asked Lee.  
  
"Yes, I did," she replied quickly. "Don't you notice anything different about this room Lee?" waving her hands around to show him.  
  
"Oh yeah, nice." He said not really looking around.  
  
"Lee Stetson, you didn't even look!" shouted Amanda.  
  
Laughing, Lee looked up at her and said, "Yes Amanda I noticed. Everything looks nice."  
  
She smiled back at him, "well thank you."  
  
" Is that mistletoe over the vault door, Amanda?" Lee asked with a grin.  
  
Amanda briefly glanced up in the direction of the vault door and answered with a shy "uh, yes it is." Amanda could see Lee smiling out of the corner of her eye. Which in return made her smile and blush.  
  
The two worked feverishly for the next two hours. Coming and going, in and out of the vault, not once remembering the mistletoe.  
  
Amanda shouted from the vault, " Lee, could you get me that file laying on the desk next to you please? Oh, never mind, I'll get it."  
  
Lee hadn't heard her say never mind and was heading into the vault with the file. Amanda was on her way out to get it herself, when the two of them bumped right into each other. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Lee!" exclaimed Amanda. Lee had grabbed Amanda by the waist to keep the two of them from falling over each other. They were now face- to- face and chest- to- chest with each other. The two smiled and looked above their heads at the same time. "Uhhhh." Lee said nervously.  
  
Amanda chuckled, "Well you know, it's a tradition. We kind of have to..um...well." Drifting her sentence off, she also became very nervous.  
  
Lee just looked into Amanda's eyes, "well I guess we can't break tradition, now can we?"  
  
Amanda looked deep into Lee's hazel eyes and softly whispered, "no, we can't." Lee pulled Amanda closer to him. She wanted to reach up and grab his face and devour him, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet.  
  
Instead, they both slowly moved their lips closer and closer to the others until finally their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss that seemed to last for a lot longer than it actually did. When they pulled away from each other Lee cleared his throat and mumbled, "We better get these reports to Billy, huh?"  
  
Amanda, still glowing from the kiss said, " oh right, the reports." SheAmanda took a quick glance at Lee and saw him smiling. 'This is going to be the best Christmas ever.' she thought.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
